SIANIDA
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Kehadiran orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke kalap. Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah pria yang kalem, namun jika ada yang merebut Naruto-nya ia bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk merebutnya kembali; melakukan pembunuhan berencana contohnya. Parody. Sho-ai. Narusasu #ChallengeAntaraPickGenres
**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sianida © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Parody, Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), Parody gagal. Garing.**

 **.**

 **#ChallengeAntaraPickGenres**

.

.

Grusak grusak.

Fiuh.

Sasuke mengobrak-abrik tasnya sesaat setelah tiba di rumah. Bungkusan kecil berisi bubuk putih ditemukannya dalam sebuah selop kecil. Benda itu terlihat misterius. Mencurigakan. Namun membuat mata Sasuke menyipit sembari menyeringai dengan sangat kejam.

Tidak.

Itu bukan narkoba. Bukan susu. Bukan gula. Bukan bedak bayi. Bukan—

Sasuke melotot. Matanya hampir keluar seperti benda lentur yang memiliki kefleksibelan yang kuat. Meliuk-liuk seperti ular, memanjang, memutar, membesar dan tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula.

Mengerikan.

Kembali ke cerita. Jadi, benda bubuk itu sebenarnya adalah...

Sianida.

Ya.

S-I-A-N-I-D-A

Senyawa kimia yang mematikan.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Meremas bungkusan tersebut seolah tengah meremukkan remahan kayu yang ada di kaki meja belajarnya.

Ia mendesis. "Kau akan mati!"

.

.

.

 _Lima jam sebelumnya..._

Sasuke memang gay, tapi ia tetap seorang Uchiha.

Tampan, pintar, angkuh, berharga diri tinggi, tidak suka mempermalukan keluarga.

Namun, terkadang ia juga bisa meledak; menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang terbang terbawa angin. Melayang ke angkasa sampai ke langit ketujuh, kelihatannya sih menyenangkan, tetapi dalam sekejap ia bisa langsung jatuh.

Jatuh karena seorang pria idiot yang eksistensinya tidak seberapa di dunia ini; namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Mengingat nama itu membuat Sasuke mencebik.

Ia terlihat sangat marah bahkan ponsel di tangannya menjadi korban kekerasan. Apalagi benda berwarna putih tersebut tengah menampilkan foto dua manusia terkutuk. Ia baru saja menjelajahi akun Instagram milik kekasih idiotnya dan tanpa sengaja menengok riwayatnya.

Di sana tertulis,

 _NarutoUzumaki started following Princesssssakura_

Akhirnya, ketika dengan iseng membuka akun dengan nama yang enggan Sasuke sebut itu, matanya langsung membola. Dari _update_ terbaru, Sasuke ingat sekitar enam menit yang lalu, tertera foto nista gadis gulali itu dengan Naruto.

Ya, Naruto. Kekasihnya.

Didukung emosi yang sudah meluber kemana-mana, Sasuke menekan _touch_ ponselnya dengan tenaga berlebih. Mencari nomor Naruto. Saat menemukan nama kekasihnya yang idiot itu, ia segera menekan tombol _call_.

'Hal—'

"Naruto! Kapan kau akan menemuiku, ha? Kau bilang Sabtu! Ini sudah hari Senin!" sembur Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

'Oi, oi, Sasu- _chan_ , tenanglah.' Suara di seberang tampak berbisik. 'Aku sedang rapat dengan _client_.'

Sasuke mendesis. "Dengan _client_ atau dengan perempuan berdada rata itu?! Jangan mencoba membodohiku, Naruto!"

Terdengar embusan napas yang pelan.

'Aku sedang di ruang rapat, Sasu- _chan_. Aku tidak berbohong.'

Namun Sasuke tidak percaya, jelas-jelas gadis yang tidak mau ia sebut namanya itu, baru saja meng- _upload_ foto yang sangat nista. Dengan gaya yang sangat _cimit-cimit_ dan bergelayut pada lengan Naruto.

Rapat apanya?! Rayuan merapat maksudnya?! Cih.

Jangan panggil dirinya Uchiha Sasuke kalau ia bisa ditipu semudah itu.

"Buktikan, _Dobe_ , kalau kau memang tidak sedang bersamanya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang agak melunak—sedikit.

'Tidak bisa, aku sedang rapat, Sasuke.'

Mendengar nada Naruto yang agak menekan namun penuh ketakutan itu, membuat kemarahan Sasuke kembali meledak.

"Berarti kau bohong! Aku memang tidak bisa melihat dengan mataku, _Dobe_ , tapi aku bisa merasakannya! Kau pasti saat ini sedang memakai kemeja oranye, benar begitu?"

'Benar.'

"Kau juga memakai dasi perpaduan warna hitam dan putih. Sepatu kulit cokelat yang ujungnya lancip. Jas warna hitam. Jam tangan _Rolex_ pemberianku. Dan... kau memakai celana dalam merah, boxer kuning ketat, singlet jaring berwarna hitam, lalu—"

"Cukup, Sasuke! Kau hebat, kau jenius," potong Naruto dengan suara antusias, namun kemudian suaranya mengecil, "Darimana kau tahu?!"

"KAU MEMBERITAHUKU APA SAJA YANG KAU PAKAI SETIAP HARI, BODOH!"

'Sasuke—'

"Jangan minta maaf, kau tahu aku tidak pernah mau menerima maaf darimu!"

'Bukan—'

"Kubilang tidak, Naru! Jangan membujukku!"

'Tidak, bukan—'

"Naru—"

'Sasuke!' teriakan dari seberang ponselnya membuat Sasuke terlonjak, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa seperti teriris. Hatinya yang sedang terluka itu seolah disiram oleh air garam, ditetesi jeruk nipis, diberi irisan cabai, diremat dengan kuat dan dibuang begitu saja ke laut.

Sakit.

Tahu seperti apa rasanya? Sangat sakit!

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto membentaknya.

'Errr... _Teme_ , dengarkan aku berbicara dulu. Aku sedang—'

"Tidak perlu!" potong Sasuke, ia menarik ponselnya dan memelototinya. Memosisikan mulut di hadapan benda itu. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Naruto, aku tidak main-main!"

'Heee—'

Tut tut tut

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Naruto menjawab lagi, sebab napas Sasuke sudah kempas kempis karena amarah. Ia baru saja menggigit habis bantal sofa alih-alih berteriak memenuhi penjuru rumah. Ia kesal sekali, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit, ia membawa tubuhnya bangkit, berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah ruang keluarga dan menemukan Itachi di sana, sedang menonton serial India yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

 _Bantu kami, Dewa._

Sasuke merasa takdirnya hari ini benar-benar dipermainkan.

"Hai, _Otouto_ ," sapa Itachi dengan senyum sejuta wattnya. Bagi pengagumnya mungkin itu senyum mematikan, tetapi bagi Sasuke itu sebuah bencana.

Penuh dengan kepalsuan.

"Apa ini?" Itachi mengerling. "Apakah aku sedang melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang murung?"

"Tidak. Kau melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menari telanjang."

"Oh, sepertinya aku harus segera memanggil Naruto untuk pertunjukkan ini."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Sasuke kembali emosi. "Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku," katanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Itachi menatapnya dengan sangsi.

"Bertengkar lagi?"

"Hn."

"Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Bukan urusan—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, biar kutebak!" Itachi memasang pose berpikir. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan kerlingan memuakkan. "Apa kali ini dia memakai celana dalam bergambar wajahmu lagi?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi jengkel.

"Tidak, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku sedang berpikir," kata Itachi. "Ah, apakah dia menaruh celana dalam kakeknya ke bawah bantalmu sebagai penangkal hantu?"

"..."

"Tidak, tidak. Kali ini pasti benar. Apakah dia mencukur habis bulu—"

Komentar Itachi tidak berlanjut saat Sasuke meninju perutnya sekuat tenaga sampai ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Uh, orang yang sedang cemburu tenanganya tidak main-main," kata Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi memberi senyuman misterius. " _Well_. Aku mengenalmu sejak kau suka pup di baju ayah, Sasuke. Dari gelagatmu sekarang ini kau pasti tengah cemburu pada Naruto dan tunangannya itu 'kan?"

Kalau tidak sayang pada ibunya, Sasuke pasti sudah melempari kepala kakaknya dengan vas yang ia lihat di meja.

Karena tebakannya selalu benar.

Mungkin bagi Itachi, Sasuke seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Sekuat apapun Sasuke menyembunyikan masalahnya, darah jenius yang dimiliki Itachi memudahkannya untuk menebak hal itu dengan gampangnya.

Tetapi kenapa kakaknya itu berbeda dengan Naruto? Kenapa bukan Naruto saja yang peka terhadap hal sensitif seperti ini? Kenapa kakaknya... Kenapa cuma kakaknya yang sekarang menjadi perjaka tua itu yang sadar?!

Ya. Naruto adalah kekasihnya. Mereka berhubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena orang tua Naruto tidak menyetujui. Hubungan rahasia mereka diperparah ketika Naruto tiba-tiba ditunangkan dengan gadis gulali genit yang seperti rubah betina.

 _Hell._

Dari segi fisik saja, gadis itu tidak ada yang menonjol. Dadanya rata, pantatnya kempis, tubuhnya lurus seperti papan selancar, matanya bulat besar seperti ikan lohan. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan?

Tidak ada!

Lalu, coba lihat Sasuke, dirinya punya sesuatu yang menonjol di tubuhnya. Iya 'kan?

Jengah, Sasuke merebut remot televisi yang ada di tangan Itachi, ia berusaha untuk tidak muntah melihat adegan di layar.

"Berikan, _Otouto_!" pinta Itachi.

Sasuke menyingkirkan remot itu dari jangkauan Itachi. Matanya lurus pada acara berita yang ditayangkan di layar plasma itu.

Seorang lelaki berseragam polisi tampak berbicara di depan _mic_ wartawan, _"Motif sementara adalah dendam pribadi, tetapi semua berkas lengkapnya sudah masuk ke—"_

 _"Veer,"_ remot kembali ditarik Itachi, tayangan India memenuhi layar, _"aku melihat sendiri Sachi memasukkan—"_

 _"Sianida dalam jumlah besar. Polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus ini, sedangkan—"_

 _"Ichcha apa yang kau katakan?"_

"Aniki!" Sasuke membentak dan merebut kembali remot dari tangan Itachi. "Aku sedang menonton berita!"

"Hei, berikan. Bagian itu sedang seru-serunya tahu!"

Sasuke menjauhkan remotnya kembali. Membuang wajah. Namun, keseruan berita yang tayang di televisi kembali menarik atensinya. Ia tidak ingat, kalau kakaknya itu adalah orang yang tidak ingin kalah darinya jika sudah menyangkut hak asasi televisi.

Ia tidak sadar kalau perang masih berlanjut.

 _"Praperadilan terhadap polisi yang—"_

 _"Berbohong, Veer, Sachi tidak buta. Dia sengaja—"_

 _"Melakukan tindak pidana pembunuhan terhadap—"_

 _"Gelas itu! Percayalah, Veer."_ Di layar muncul satu orang pria lagi. _"Itu tidak benar, bukankah Sachi hanya—"_

 _"Tersangka pembunuh korban itu diduga kuat tidak menyukai perilaku anaknya yang ingin—"_

 _"Kalajengking di bajuku, kenapa Ichcha tega melakukan itu pada—"_

 _"Celana bagian dalam pelaku. Polisi juga menduga seorang pembantu—"_

"ITACHI!"

Yang namanya disebut langsung terlonjak di kursinya dan membuat remot yang barusan direbutnya jatuh ke lantai. Ia melihat sang adik di sebelahnya sudah kembang kempis mengeluarkan asap panas melalui hidung. Itachi meringis, ini catatan penting, tidak baik mengusik macan yang sedang terluka.

"Ow. Hehe. Puah. Rasanya lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur."

Setelah berkata itu Itachi segera melesat menjauh dengan kecepatan angin. Hampir seluruh tirai di ruangan itu berkibar-kibar.

Bahkan rambut Sasuke ikut mencuat mengikuti laju angin.

Mendesah, Sasuke kembali mengganti _channel_ berita yang tadi ditontonnya.

Matanya kembali ke layar televisi, seorang pembawa berita dengan balutan seragam kerja merah marun tengah berbicara dengan menghadap ke arahnya.

 _"Motif pembunuhan bersianida masih bergulir. Ayah korban sendiri mengaku menemukan salah satu alasan yang diduga bahwa tersangka sakit hati terhadap anaknya."_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Lalu gambar bergulir pada seorang pria berpakaian putih yang disebutkan sebagai pelayan kafe dimana pembunuhan itu terjadi.

 _"Tersangka menghalangi CCTV, ada dua_ paperbag _yang menutupi gelas-gelas yang ada di meja. Saat tersangka memasukkan sesuatu ke minuman korban, hal itu sama sekali tidak ter-_ record _."_

Gambar kembali bergulir menjadi Si Pembawa berita. _"Banyak dugaan dari berbagai pihak, katanya tersangka cemburu pada korban yang sudah menikah. Namun kecemburuan bukan pada suami korban melainkan pada korban itu sendiri. Komentar ini semakin mencuatkan isu LGBT yang sedang marak—"_

Sasuke terpekur. Sebagian spekulasi mengatakan bahwa tersangka melakukan pembunuhan karena diduga menyukai korban yang ternyata sudah mempunyai suami.

Baginya tidak ada yang aneh, tersangka dan korban sama-sama wanita. Tetapi yang membuat Sasuke resah adalah kenapa kasus itu hampir serupa dengan kisah cintanya?

Apakah dia harus membunuh Naruto juga?

.

.

.

 _Sekarang..._

(Sasuke POV)

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku sedang berada di kafetaria. Menunggu si bodoh berkulit eksotis, kekasihku, seorang diri. Sudah pukul tujuh malam, kebetulan Naruto setuju untuk bertemu dan tidak curiga ketika aku memaksanya membawa si gadis dada rata itu.

Demi Dewa, aku menatap tiga _cup_ kopi luwak sudah tersaji di meja. Asapnya mengepul tipis serupa asap rokok. Baunya menusuk.

Aku galau.

Tidak—lebih dari itu.

Aku gelisah.

Sekarang ini aku punya misi berat untuk melenyapkan seseorang. Orang yang telah merebut kekasihku yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari. Awalnya aku berniat membunuh Naruto saja, seperti berita di TV, tapi nanti aku dikira plagiat karena meniru.

Benar 'kan?

Lagipula jika Naruto mati, siapa yang akan aku hina ketika sedang marah? Akan lebih baik kalau gadis itu yang mati, karena gadis itu hanya bisa menghalangi kisah cinta kami.

Ya, benar. Gadis itu yang harus mati.

Kemudian, tanpa ragu-ragu, aku mengambil sebuah bungkusan berisi bubuk putih dari saku. Membuka bungkusnya dan menaruh seluruh isinya ke dalam salah satu gelas kopi.

Aku mengedarkan mataku ke penjuru ruangan.

Tidak ada yang melihat, ceklis.

CCTV tidak melihat ke sini, ceklis.

Tanpa basa-basi, akhirnya aku segera mengaduk kopi itu dengan tanganku—sesegera mungkin berteriak.

Sial! Kopinya sangat panas. Jariku melepuh. Oh, Dewa, ternyata pengorbanan cinta ini begitu berat. Semoga gadis itu mati agar pengorbanan ini tidak terlalu sia-sia.

 _Plek._

Tiba-tiba aku terlonjak. Ada yang menepuk bahuku.

"Sasuke?"

Aku buru-buru memasukkan bungkusan racun itu ke saku.

Seorang pria dengan rambut kuning cerah dan tiga garis tipis di pipinya datang. Tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku meleleh.

"Naruto." Aku melihat Naruto menggeser kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Sengaja duduk berdempet ke arahku.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ini yang namanya Sasuke," kata Naruto pada gadis gulali yang mengambil posisi di sebelah kirinya.

Saat itu pula senyumku mendadak lenyap. Itu si rambut gulali, Haruno Sakura, gadis yang katanya menjadi tunangan Naruto karena dijodohkan. Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis itu secara langsung.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan mengobservasi. Secara otomatis mataku tertuju pada gunung kembar yang ada di bagian depan tubuhnya. Sudah kuduga; rata, tipis, seperti parut keju yang hanya menonjolkan sedikit sekali undakan.

Aku bersumpah, kepala Naruto tidak bisa tenggelam di sana.

Wajahnya pasti sakit, benda itu pasti tidak empuk, melainkan keras seperti besi.

Benar-benar selera Kushina sangat rendahan.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapa gadis itu, tersenyum manis. Dia tipe gadis yang lemah lembut sepertinya. "Ternyata kau terlihat lebih tampan dari pada yang ada di foto, ya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Oh, aku lupa kalau Naruto memang selalu bercerita kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya jika dia sudah punya kekasih.

Wajar saja, tidak ada orang yang tidak tahu kalau aku adalah kekasihnya. Ia selalu membawa fotoku kemana-mana untuk diedarkan.

"Katanya kalau pria terlalu tampan seperti Sasuke- _kun_ ini, orientasinya selalu diragukan loh."

Eh? Apa?

Kok dia bisa tahu?

Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga. " _Ne, ne_ , apakah Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar gay?" Matanya memutar ke penjuru kafe. "Hmm... Coba Sasuke- _kun_ lihat pria itu, apakah menurutmu, dia menggoda?"

Apa-apaan ini?

Tempat yang ditunjuk Sakura kebetulan berada di sudut, ada beberapa orang pria, yang tertangkap olehku adalah pria dengan tubuh gemuk yang sedang memakan _ice cream_ dengan rakus.

Saat pria itu menoleh, ia tersenyum dan giginya nampak bersinar seperti emas tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Aku merinding.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak suka, ya?" kata si dada rata itu, terlihat kecewa. "Bagaimana kalau yang di sana?" katanya lagi.

Kali ini apa lagi? Gadis itu menunjuk pria kekar dengan kumis tebal berbentuk seperti sayap burung. Mencuat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Uh, tidak suka juga ya," gerutu gadis itu. Ia memajukan wajahnya ke arahku. "Psst, psst, apa Sasuke- _kun_ mau menjadi selingkuhanku saja? Nanti Sasuke- _kun_ akan jadi selingkuhan termuda setelah Naruto lho."

Aku langsung melotot dengan wajah jijik, memperlihatkan hidungku yang melebar seperti sumur.

"Duh, Sasuke, kalau pasang ekspresi seperti itu makin tampan saja."

Aku melongo. Ini benar-benar aneh. Sepertinya kali ini diagnosisku salah.

Gadis ini bukan genit, tapi gila.

"Naruto, apakah ini pesanan kita?" Gadis itu mengubah topik, menunjuk kopi hitam yang mengepul di depannya.

Naruto menoleh ke arahku, tangannya masih ada di atas pahaku sambil meraba-raba. "Kau memesan ini untuk kami, Say—suke?"

"Hn. Ada diskon. Beli dua dapat satu. Jadi, aku ambil saja. Padahal niatnya beli dua."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang menyindir tunangannya.

Haaah, dia memang tidak peka!

"Naruto, aku tidak suka kopi pahit."

Gadis itu mengeluh, semakin aku melihatnya semakin aku bernafsu menyekokinya dengan sianida. Lihatlah, matanya yang sok polos itu. Aku yakin, itu adalah jurus yang sering digunakan gadis macam dia untuk merayu laki-laki mudah horny—seperti Naruto.

Maaf... Aku terpaksa buka aib.

Naruto kalau melihat kucing telanjang suka langsung tegang soalnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang minum. Kau—"

"Jangaaaaan!" Aku berteriak. Refleks. Si bodoh itu mau mengambil minuman bersianida milik Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu terlalu manis, aku sudah menambahkan banyak gula."

Naruto memasang wajah bodoh. "Aku suka manis, _Teme_."

Oh, iya. Lupa.

"Jangan, _Dobe_. Nanti kau diabetes." Aku bersikeras.

"Tidak akan kalau hanya satu gelas."

"Pokoknya jangan, _Dobe_ , itu tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa daripada dibuang."

" _Dobe_ , kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku akan mencobanya, _Teme_."

"Kopi itu sudah kuberi racun!"

Hening.

Naruto menatapku lurus-lurus seolah membongkar isi kepalaku. Wajahnya sulit dideskripsikan. "Hm. Racun darimu akan menjadi madu di lidahku."

Aku menepuk dahiku.

Gombal yang tidak ingat sikon.

Melihat Naruto mengambil gelas itu lagi dan berniat meminumnya, aku panik. Mendorong kepala Naruto jauh-jauh dari gelas itu.

"JANGAN, _DOBE_!"

Naruto terlonjak.

"Kubilang jangan minum itu. Itu kubeli untuk Sakura."

Mungkin aku tidak sadar kalau baru saja menimbulkan awan-awan cinta di kepala Sakura. Catatan; seorang gadis yang sedang berbunga-bunga lebih mengerikan dari pada macan.

"Haaah, kenapa kalian berebut," Sakura menengahi. Lalu ia menatapku. "Sasuke- _kun_ memesan kopi ini untukku, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa rasanya manis sepertiku?"

Aku... mengangguk.

"Apakah penuh cinta di setiap goyangan sendoknya?"

Aku... errr... mengangguk. Menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. "Hn."

"Haaa, _yappari_. Sudah kuduga kita punya _chemistry_." Sakura mendekatkan kopi itu bersamaan. Memutar-mutar posisinya. Ya ampun apa yang dilakukannya? "Tebak, yang mana kopiku. Kalau Sasuke- _kun_ suka padaku, pasti bisa menebaknya."

Aku melotot horor.

Aku butuh tembok untuk membenturkan kepalaku.

Dengan sangat tegar, aku mengambil satu kopi. "Ini punyamu," kataku.

"Yakin?"

Tidak!

"S-Sepertinya yang ini." Aku meraih satu gelas kopi lain. Tapi, kemudian aku sedikit agak ragu. Lalu mengambil gelas lain, "Ah, sepertinya yang ini punyamu. Dan ini punyaku." Aku ragu lagi. "Tidak—sepertinya yang ini. Atau yang ini? Mungkin yang lebih hitam."

Sakura dan Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

"Ya, milikku pasti yang ini."

"Err... Sasuke, itu hanya kopi 'kan? Tidak masalah kau meminum yang mana."

Tidak masalah.

Ya—Naruto! Tidak masalah bagi Sakura jika aku salah minum kopi dan tiba-tiba aku mati di sini. Gadis itu punya kendali penuh atas tubuhmu.

Oh, atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang ingin aku mati di sini?! Lalu kau bisa lebih leluasa menyodomi gadis ini, begitu?

Kau kejam, Naru. Kejam!

"Tentu menjadi masalah, Naruto. Sasuke- _kun_ sudah memberi gula khusus untuk kopiku," elak Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya, Sakura."

"Oh, jadi benar Sasuke- _kun_ itu gay?"

"Loh, kita 'kan sudah membahas ini?"

"Tapi yang Naruto bahas itu waktu kalian main pedang 'kan? Katanya punya Sasuke- _kun_ kecil."

"Sakura, sensor!"

"Oke, sensor. Sakura _here_. Ganti."

"Sakura, jangan main-main nanti aku cubit loh."

"Ih, Naru."

"Ih, Sakura."

"Ihh, Naru."

"Ihh, Sakura.

"Ih, Naruuu."

"Ih, Sakura... Emesh."

Kemudian Sakura memukul-mukul bahu Naruto dengan manja.

Mereka berdua terlihat seperti punya dunia sendiri, yang lain ngontrak.

Karena sebal, akhirnya aku mendekat ke arah Sakura, mencengkeram rahangnya dengan kuat sampai dia melihat ke arahku.

Naruto berteriak. " _Teme_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

Benar saja, ucapan itu membuat semua orang melihat ke arah kami. _Shit!_ Ini sih bakal dilihat semua orang.

Tapi, plis, plis, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya masih menghirup karbondioksida dari hidungku. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya bermesraan dengan Naruto!

Kembali ke Sakura yang sudah kedip-kedip lucu, mungkin dia pikir aku akan menciumnya atau apa. Namun dugaannya—apapun itu—langsung terpatahkan ketika aku mengambil gelas di meja, dan menyekoki minuman ke bibir gadis itu secara langsung.

Orang-orang berbisik.

'Haaa, itu ada apa?'

'Ya Tuhan, apa ini penganiyaan?'

'Segera telpon ambulance.'

'Salah, harusnya polisi.'

'Ih, yang itu tampan sekali.'

'Hei, geser aku mau melihat.'

'Tolong jangan melihat ke depan saja, kakiku terinjak.'

'Tuan, ini pesanan anda.'

'Apa ini acara _reality show_?'

'Hei, jangan menghalangi jalan.'

'Coba lihat mungkin kita masuk TV.'

'Di dekat pot, biasanya di tempat itu ada kamera.'

'Wah, romantis. Itu cara menyuapi kopi yang anti mainstream.'

'Aku ingin juga, kyaaa.'

Aku mencoba mengabaikan seruan-seruan itu dari telingaku. Mataku menatap Sakura datar ketika dia minta tambah. Mungkin dia haus. Karena aku sangat baik hati hari ini, akhirnya, dua gelas lain aku minumkan ke bibirnya.

Anehnya orang-orang menepuk tangan dan bersorak pada kami.

" _T-Teme_ ," kata Naruto, _shock_.

Aku menatapnya menyeringai. Melihat arlojiku dan menghitung waktu kematiannya. Satu menit dua menit tidak terjadi apapun.

Ah, mungkin efeknya akan terjadi lebih dari itu.

" _Teme_ , itu beneran ada racunnya, ya?"

"Bener kok," jawabku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura mengedip ke arahku dengan lambat. Mungkin otaknya sedang mentransfer kejadian yang belum bisa dicerna olehnya.

Aku mengerling jahil padanya. Dengan segera aku berbalik, menghadap Naruto dan menarik kerahnya, sebelumnya aku kembali menatap Sakura, menyeringai.

" _Mine, Bitch_!"

Dengan itu pula, aku menubrukkan bibirku kasar ke bibir Naruto dan menghisapnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Liur sudah meluber ke dagu dan aku segera menghisapnya.

Naruto diam saja, pasif, seperti tubuh tak bertulang.

Setelah ciuman kami selesai ia langsung jatuh ke kursi dengan wajah memerah.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, mata Sakura langsung membalik dan ia langsung ambruk. Tubuh kecilnya kejang-kejang di lantai membuat suasana menjadi riuh.

Aku melotot tidak percaya.

Sakura mati.

Ia kejang-kejang.

Ia sekarat.

Yay!

.

.

.

Keuntungan punya wajah datar.

Satu, aku tidak akan terlihat sedih walau kenyataannya hati ini sedang meraung-raung. Aku bisa memasang tampang sedatar papan seluncur dan siapapun tidak akan curiga.

Dua, orang tidak akan ada yang berani menanyai-nanyaiku ketika aku sedang dalam mode bisu. Setiap kali melihat orang, mataku pasti seperti akan keluar dari cangkangnya.

Seperti sekarang, aku tengah berada di rumah sakit.

Diam, seperti patung, tidak bisa bicara, bahkan tidak bergerak. Itu semua karena Naruto memelukku dengan sangat erat dan dia menangis tersedu-sedu di bahuku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura- _chan, Teme_?" kata Naruto sambil terus terisak.

Di situlah aku merasa sedih, rasanya benar-benar ingin Sakura langsung mati saja. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto sudah mencintai gadis itu.

Hiks.

"Huwaaa," Naruto menggeleng-geleng sampai ingusnya menempel di kemejaku. " _Teme_ , aku harus mengatakan apa pada ayahnya nanti?"

Errr...

"Kalau ayahnya tahu anaknya sekarat karena minum kopi, aku bisa mati babak belur!"

"N-Naru—"

"Kau tahu, sama sepertiku, kalau perjodohan ini cuma main-main 'kan?"

"Kau tidak bilang perjodohan ini main-main. Mana aku tahu?!"

"Aku sudah mau bilang, tapi kau marah-marah terus!"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, Sakura- _chan_... huwaaa. Sakura- _chan_ mengidap penyakit parah. Waktunya tidak banyak."

Aku mendengus. "Berarti memang sudah seharusnya dia mati 'kan?"

Naruto menangis lebih kencang.

Ya ampun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat. Wajahnya terlihat tirus dengan kacamata yang melorot sampai hidung. Keringatnya sudah membanjir di wajahnya.

Karena aku baik hati, aku menawarkan sebuah tisu.

"Terima kasih," kata dokter itu.

Naruto langsung mencengkeram bahunya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura- _chan, Sensei_?"

"Dia—"

"Apakah dia sudah mati?" aku bertanya refleks.

" _Teme_! Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Aku meringis.

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan. "Dia sudah tidak—"

"J-Jadi dia benar-benar mati? Oh, Dewa."

" _Teme_! Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu?" raung Naruto.

"Bila kau lupa, dia sudah keracunan, _Dobe_."

Naruto menggeleng kuat, seolah mengenyahkan semua kenyataan.

"Ini salahku, _Teme_ , seharusnya aku mengantarnya pulang dulu. Dia tidak bisa terlalu lelah. Masa dia ingin mengajak aku berkeliling Konoha malam ini karena sekarang adalah malam terakhirnya. Tapi sekarang masih jam sembilan 'kan, _Teme_! Benar 'kan? Berarti Sakura- _chan_ bohong padaku, dia bilang saat terakhirnya nanti jam sepuluh, _Teme_! Kenapa takdir harus seperti ini!"

" _Dobe_..."

Aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis.

Terakhir kali pas dia masih bayi. Aku ingat.

"Padahal tadi dia mau kenalan denganmu, dia tahu kita berpacaran. Sakura- _chan_ orangnya memang agak berisik dan bodoh, tapi dia itu gadis yang baik. Sakura- _chan_ bahkan diam-diam sering memperhatikanmu dari jauh untuk menilai apa kau baik atau tidak untukku."

"Ehm, maaf—"

"Seharusnya aku yang mati, seharusnya aku... _Teme_."

Mataku tanpa sadar membelalak, Naruto menangis meraung-raung lagi seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Aku merasa sangat sakit. Mungkin aku memang kelewat jahat.

Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati, Naruto.

Sakura yang seharusnya mati.

Dan aku sudah baik hati untuk mempermudah kematiannya.

"Sebentar, maaf, Tuan—"

Naruto memotong ucapan dokter itu dan menggeleng, ia melesakkan kepalanya di leherku. "Bilang padanya, _Teme_ , aku sedang tidak ingin bicara."

Aku langsung menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan minta maaf. "Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_ , terima kasih atas usaha anda hari ini. Sakura sudah menerima takdirnya. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima oleh Dewa Jashin."

"Bukan begitu—"

"Iya, kami mengerti. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua. Mayat Sakura biar keluarganya yang mengurus. Kami akan pulang saja."

"Maksud saya—"

"Tidak, _Sensei_ , tolong."

"Tapi—"

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Kami tidak butuh bela sungkawamu!"

"TAPI, NONA HARUNO MASIH HIDUP, TUAN!"

Aku terkejut karena dokter berambut putih itu tiba-tiba berteriak. "Ah, ya, Sakura masih hidup. Nanti biar—HEEE?"

M-Masih hidup?

Tidak mungkin!

Dokter berkacamata itu mendesah. "Tolong dengarkan orang kalau sedang ingin menjelaskan. Nona Haruno baik-baik saja. Dia sudah tidak keracunan lagi. Dia memang alergi makanan manis, itulah kenapa dia kejang-kejang."

Secepat kilat Naruto lepas dari pelukanku.

"B-Benarkah itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun, aku masih merasakan kejanggalan di sini. aku menaruh sianida itu di minumannya 'kan? Itu dosis tinggi lho.

"Tidak, kau pasti salah! Kau pasti salah, _Sensei_!" raungku. "Coba kau periksa lagi," aku melihat arlojiku. "Lihat. Sudah hampir setangah sepuluh, ia pasti sudah mati sekarang."

Dokter itu terlihat gelagapan karena aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat menangkup pipiku lembut.

" _Teme_ , tenangkan dirimu," kata sebuah suara serak yang aku rindukan belakangan ini. Suaranya seperti mengundang sesuatu di bawah tubuhku untuk bangun.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

Aku hanya melihat warna biru matanya yang jernih itu.

"Aku sudah meracuni si dada rata, _Dobe_."

Samar-samar ia mengangguk.

"Dia harusnya sudah mati sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu, _Dobe_. Aku mengajakmu dan dia untuk bertemu karena aku ingin membunuhnya!" kataku jujur. "Kau ingat, aku sudah memesan kopi itu terlebih dulu dan sengaja mencampurnya dengan racun. Dia meminumnya. Dia kejang-kejang. Sekarat. Dan seharusnya dia sekarang sudah mati!"

Naruto terlihat kesulitan untuk membalas ucapanku. Ia terlalu terkejut bahkan dokter yang tadi ada di sekitar kami sudah menghilang ke sudut dengan ponsel di telinganya.

Mungkin dia tengah menelepon polisi.

"Tapi, _Teme_ , itu tidak benar 'kan? Kau tidak serius ingin membunuhnya 'kan?"

Aku melotot ke arahnya. "Serius, _Dobe_. Dia sudah kejang-kejang, itu tandanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, makanya aku melakukan hal itu. Tapi kau tidak mengerti, kau selalu bermesraan dengan dia!"

"Tapi, kenapa? Aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Aku dan Sakura- _chan_ hanya pura-pura bertunangan. Kami bahkan pura-pura beli cincin. Nih." Naruto menunjukkan cincin batu berwarna oranye padaku.

"Aku benci kau!"

" _Teme_ , tunggu!"

Dan aku tetap meninggalkannya di sana.

.

.

.

Sekarang kalau misalnya ada penyakit gila menahun, yang satu-satunya terjangkit adalah Itachi. Dia sekarang tertawa seperti tidak jelas lagi—ibaratnya kepala di tangan, kaki di perut, dada di lutut, wajah di pantat.

Sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

Di sebelahku, aku melihat kekasihku tersenyum sangat manis dan membelai-belai wajahku. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari tawa Itachi yang melengking dan berdecit-decit.

Yang jelas aku masih marah kepadanya.

"Apa yang lucu sebenarnya?" gumamku.

"Kau meracuni Sakura karena cemburu," kata Itachi geli, "tapi ternyata Sakura tidak mati karena racun itu. Puahaha."

Sisa-sisa tawa Itachi masih terdengar.

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Sasuke sekalinya bercanda sangat lucu, bukan?" sahut Naruto sambil menyesap kopi yang aku buatkan, itu karena dia memaksa meminta dibuatkan kopi.

Aku masih marah padanya.

"Hina saja aku, sampai kau puas."

Naruto nyengir, entah kenapa aku tidak tersinggung. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah melihatnya senyum seperti itu lagi semenjak berita dia ditunangkan dengan si dada rata.

"Kau tahu, kopi yang kau minum itu kopi beracun, _Dobe_. Semoga kau cepat mati."

"Eh, jadi ini benar-benar beracun?" katanya bingung. "Tapi, aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan Sakura- _chan_ juga."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Malas membahas hal itu lagi.

Mati syukur, tidak ya sudah.

"Walaupun kopi ini beracun, akan terasa nikmat di lidahku, Suke," gombalnya. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kopi ini adalah buatanmu."

Aku berdecih. "Hn, karena kopi itu kubuat dengan cinta di setiap goyangan sendoknya."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku meninggalkannya ke dapur. Lama-lama dekat dengan Naruto wajahku bisa meledak. Ia suka menggombal berlebihan.

Itachi juga ternyata sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan. Dia memang seperti itu, seperti hantu ouija, datang tak dijemput pulang tak di antar.

Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Itachi ada di dapur saat aku tiba di sana. Ia terlihat sedang mengobrak abrik perkakas dapur.

"Apa yang kau cari, _Baka Aniki_?"

Tanpa menoleh, ia bertanya, "Apakah kau lihat bungkusan putih yang ada di dapur?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Benda itu sangat penting, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak!"

Itachi tidak menjawab, tapi ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Apakah bungkusan yang dia maksud apakah bubuk gula yang dibungkus dengan plastik kecil itu? Tadi ibu menyuruhku memakai gula itu, karena Itachi sudah repot-repot membungkusnya.

"Oh, bubuk gula itu maksudmu? Sudah kupakai untuk membuat kopi Naruto."

Aku tidak mengerti. Setelah aku mengatakan itu, mata Itachi langsung membesar layaknya ingin keluar dari cangkangnya. Ia langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Suke, itu bungkusan yang aku ambil dari kamarmu. Itu bukan gula 'kan?"

A-Apa?

Itu... itu sianida.

Eh, tadi waktu aku beri pada si dada rata, dia tidak mati tuh. Berarti sianida sebenarnya aman di pakai minum kopi.

"Itu tidak beracun, _Aniki_!"

Sudahlah, aku rasa tidak penting membahas soal sianida itu lagi. Hubunganku dengan Naruto sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Aku mendapat banyak pelajaran dari kejadian hari ini.

Kecemburuan tidak sepantasnya dijadikan alasan untuk kita membunuh seseorang. Beruntung Sakura tidak mati.

Kalau iya... aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Oh, Dewa. Gawat."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Bungkusan yang ada di kamarmu sudah kuganti dengan bubuk gula, _Baka_. Bungkus yang asli aku taruh di sini." Dia menunjuk tempat dimana bungkusan yang aku pakai untuk membuat kopi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Itachi menarik napas. "Aku curiga saat melihat kau bersikeras menonton berita pembunuhan sianida itu. Tanpa sengaja, aku menemukan bungkusan berisi bubuk putih di kamarmu dan otakku langsung tertuju ke sana. Karena tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa, aku menukarnya dengan bubuk gula di dapur."

Aku tercekat.

Apa-apaan si perjaka tua ini?

"Kalau bungkusan itu benar-benar racun, berarti yang kau pakai untuk membuat kopi Naruto itu—"

Aku tidak mendengar kelanjutannya dan berlari kalap menuju ruang tengah. Terlihat Naruto sedang asik menyesap kopi yang aku buatkan untuknya.

" _DOBE_! JANGAN MINUM ITU!"

Suaraku menggema.

Waktu tiba-tiba bergulir sangat lambat sehingga membuat semua gerakan menjadi lambat. Aku melihat Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Ia tersenyum.

Dan aku merasa itu adalah senyum terindah sepanjang masa.

"Eh, kau mau kopinya, _Teme_? Maaf, sudah habis."

 **END.**

.

.

.

 _Lunas deh. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi pemirsa. Mari ramaikan fic Narusasu. Kritik dan saran dipersilakan^^_


End file.
